crashiebandicootfandomcom-20200214-history
Detective Tiny's Timely Adventure
Detective Tiny's Timely Adventure is the fifth episode of the second season of Crash Bandicoot: N-Ventures!, though it was the sixth episode produced. A sequel to the previous season's The Wetness for the Prosecution, this episode features Detective Tiny Tiger on a quest to track down nineteenth-century London's most infamous criminal. He "solves" the case no fewer than five times. Plot Summary One day, Uka Uka is berating Dr. Neo Cortex for repeatedly failing him still. Uka Uka is so mad that he can't see straight, but Rilla Roo steps in to wisely point out that the professional doctor's constant professional failings might be due to being professionally overworked. A vacation just might be the answer, says he. Uka thinks this is a good idea, so he uses his mystic hippie teleportation powers to warp Dr. Nefarious Tropy into the room. Tropy complains that he just got out of the shower, but fortunately he is toweled up in all the important places. Cortex orders Nefarious to send him and his minions to the happiest place on Earth: 19th Century London Island. Tropy uses his magical Time Twisting Crystal Tuning Fork to sweep the Cortex Castle chimney, thus creating the necessary time portal, which Cortex, Tropy, and all their minions dive into. Uka Uka is home alone, so he decides to use this opportunity to check out this "Wumpavision" he's heard so much about. He kicks back to relax and flips on the latest episode of The Wumpsons. Meanwhile, on ancient London Island, Cortex kicks back to relax and enjoy a nice, cold non-alcoholic potion cocktail mixed for him by Mixmaster Brio. Uncle Cortie's minions also decide to relax in their own respective ways: we see N. Gin polishing his rocket, Tropy playing Irish folk music on his crystal tuning fork, Tiny colouring outside the lines in his favourite colouring book, Ripper Roo window-shopping for gentlemanly top hats and canes, Pinstripe Potoroo playing chess against Tommy, Dingodile trying to get an opportunity to audition for William Shakespeare (Kevin Michael Richardson), Rilla Roo practising dentistry because the London Islanders need it so badly, and Bill and Larry debating on what new personas to take on for the time period. Cortex says that it's just a vacation so they don't even need to do it, but they insist. Cortex then announces that it's bedtime, so they had back to their room at the inn and settle in for bed. When Tiny awakes the next morning, he is startled to see that his colouring book has been torn to shreds! He also discovers a business card reading, "You've just been personally ripped by the infamous Roo the Ripper!" Tiny is so dismayed that he takes his problem to Scotland Yard, where he explains the situation to the extremely stuck-up Inspector Queenie (John Ratzenberger mustering his best Cockney accent). Queenie says that these sorts of mysterious rippings have been plaguing all of London for years now. However, he will not investigate them, because it is a very minor thing. In a rage, Tiny says that if they won't investigate the case, then Detective Tiny will! Tiny's first order of business is to interrogate Pinstripe Potoroo, since he was the culprit last time. Pinstripe Potoroo, however, has an alibi: he was with Tommy the entire time. Tommy silently vouches for Pinstripe's whereabouts. Tiny then stops to think for a second: Who in this world hates Tiny more than anyone else? That's it! Detective Tiny solved the case! Back in the present, Tiny questions Crash, Coco, Pura, and Aku Aku, his mortal enemies. Pura questions why Tiny would even need a colouring book in the first place since, as a tiger, he is colourblind. This only makes Tiny angrier, so Coco politely explains that they were in the present the entire time. Tiny does not even remotely understand the concept of time, but opts to trust her, because she is pretty. Back in the past, Tiny notices that his second favourite colouring book has also been torn to shreds. The ghastly crimes just keep coming! Before he can react, however, Bill and Larry eagerly show off their new personas to Tiny. They are now British Bill and Cucumber Sandwich Larry! This reminds Tiny that they are in ancient London now, so he pulls out the yellow pages and searches for the man he's looking for. In the office of the real Sherlock Holmes (Special Guest Star Brian Doyle-Murray reprising the role, because he is washed up), Tiny explains the situation. Sherly just nods, and then launches into an extended hip-hop number, where he explains that everything is "elementary" if you put your mind to it. Tiny still doesn't understand, so Holmes simply asks him how many Roos he actually knows. That's it! Detective Tiny solved the case! He confronts the culprit, Rilla Roo, who seems smaller than usual. Rilla Roo has no idea what he's talking about. Dumbfounded, Rilla Roo suggests that it might be someone with BOTH "Roo" AND "Ripper" in their name. That's it! Detective Tiny solved the case! Tiny confronts Ripper Roo, who seems larger than usual, on top of Big Ben. Ripper Roo attacks him with a non-explosive bouncing attack, but this does nothing. Inspector Queenie arrives on the scene with an arrest warrant for Ripper Roo. In an act of open defiance, Ripper Roo grabs it and attempts to tear it up. However, he fails, because he is too weak. Tiny orders Queenie to take him in anyway, but the Inspector points out that anyone who couldn't tear ONE sheet of paper certainly could not tear an entire colouring book! Tiny is dumbfounded. Just then, he gets a call on his yellowular bananaphone from Sherlock Holmes. We only see Tiny's end of the conversation, so it's just an uncomfortable silence of watching Tiny nod a lot. He then hangs up. That's it! Detective Tiny solved the case! Back in Cortex's room at the inn, Tiny explains that both Ripper Roo and Rilla Roo seemed slightly off to him, in retrospect. That's because they were in on this evil scheme together. By switching places, it was the perfect crime, somehow! The Roo duo simply states that they wanted to do something mean and nasty to please King Uka Uka. And thanks to Tiny, they failed. This angers Cortex so much that he grounds Tiny for three lifetimes! He then declares the vacation over, and returns to the present. Uka Uka berates Team Cortex for its incompetence, predictably. After this, however, he gets out the bananaphone to call his new friend Crashie to discuss the latest episode of The Wumpsons. They both loved it! On an entirely unrelated note, Crash also muses about how important it is to regularly visit your neighbourhood optometrist for routine vision checkups. Uka Uka also loves this!